Topfer,tales and serpents
by Maeglin Telemar
Summary: deals in the dark. love from arranged marriages and Harry's disapeared or has he... AU 5th year SSOFC and HP?
1. Chapter 1

**The Start of Year Feast**

Harry had walked out of the castle. Leaving Ginny, who found his note to break the news of his disappearance to Dumbledore and all his friends. With 2 days to the start of year feast the "Boy Who Lived" had disappeared without a trace.

"Diiya Lousia

Ravenclaw 

"Nicholas Hughes"

Slytherin 

"Darren Adams"

Ravenclaw 

"James Clary"

Hufflepuff 

"Jack Carr"

Gryfindor 

"Elizabeth Birchall"

Slytherin 

Th rest of the 1st years were sorted into their respective houses. Dumbledore then rose to his feet to make his usual pre-dinner speech to introduce new members of staff and announce new rules.

Hermione looked to her left at the flame haired 4th year next to her and said

"Ginny that woman that looks like a toad is obviously the new DADA professor but why is there an empty chair either side of Snape"

"No idea" replied Ginny "but I'm sure that Dumbledore will explain when he feels the time is right."

"Now then everybody before we tuck in to this feast I would like to welcome you all to another year in this castle. So that's the boring stuff over with so tuck

"Hem Hem"

The student body looked from the toad who had interrupted the headmaster and at one another, she clearly didn't know how things were done at hogwarts.

Dumbledore merely glanced at the women who dared to interrupt him with a sickly sweet girlish cough. Delores Umbridge took the headmasters look of surprise in her stride as she launched into a speech in a tone that a primary school teacher would adopt with a 6 year old.

(INSERT FIRST ½ OF UMBRIDGES SPEECH)

BANG. BANG. BANG.

It didn't seem possible, but halfway through the feast someone or something was demanding that the doors into the great hall. Sealed at the start of the sorting be opened.

As tiny professor Flitwick scuttled towards the doors to remove the wards that sealed them, a blast of air shattered the wards and blew the doors open knocking Flitwick off his feet into the hufflepuff table. The students laughed as several people came and helped pull the professor to his feet.

Two figures entered the Hall arm in arm. The 1st a 6ft tall woman dressed in a green and silver cloak, as she stalked into the hall to the shocked stares of the students, it billowed out behind her as if a elegantly cut sail. The hall echoed with the sound of whispers

"No No No that isn't fair that's a female Snape" moaned Neville as he mentally prepared for another teacher to mercilessly bully him and create lessons of hell, banging his head against the Gryfindor table

Severus rose from the table and embraced the woman exclaiming "Aphy how are you, how is uncle Synclair. Such a nice surprise, that we can finally live as a couple again. And who is this gentleman, the man in the silk mask.."

Snape then did something, which so unnerved the students, that 2 hufflepuff 2nd years and a 4th year Ravenclaw prefect fainted. He smiled as he said, "You've found a toyboy I presume"

"Sevie" she said smiling a little at the potion master's discomfort at hearing his childhood nickname "my father is fine, he's spending some time in a monastery school in Tibet studying Buddhist magic. And this charming young man is my godson Jamison Severus Topfer. Yes they let me choose his middle name and we named him after you darling. Oh and why take a toyboy I have you" as she finished speaking she kissed the man passionately.

The man stood next to Aphy Snape squirmed uncomfortably as she introduced him to her distant cousin and partner. He was dressed in black ninja style robes and soft leather boots, over the top of this he wore an ornate ankle length coat in the style of a pirate's coat.

Delores Umbridge looked Aphy and Jamison over, a look of arrogant disgust on her face, her mouth twisted in a sneer. "And why may I ask are you here, all the teaching posts are filled now I'm teaching DADA."

"Actually Delores" twinkled professor Dumbledore "while our mutual friend Cornelius was looking trough the Ministry of Magic's files to find a way to "encourage" me to hire you to teach DADA. I discovered that by law, I need to teach oh what was it again."

Jamison turned to Aphy his pure black eyes betraying an evil impulse.

Aphy turned and looked at Umbridge and stated "Healing, wandless magic. Survival"

"Weapon handling and care, Unarmed combat and duelling" Jamison finished.

"Remove your mask now" Umbridge demanded of Jamison haughtily.

"No"

Aphy darted between the 2 who were glaring daggers at each other and interrupted Topfer saying, "My godson is albino and natural sunlight could blind him as his retina's are so sensitive. His mask's lenses have filters to stop his eyes being damaged more than they already are."

As Umbridge glared at Jamison she finally registered the rapier he wore on his right hip. "I demand you surrender all your weapons to me The Hogwarts High Inquisitor."

"I will surrender my weapons on the day I die ministry lapdog. My little toys are as much a part of me as my hands and I need them to teach but if it makes you feel at ease I shall loan them to a teacher I trust, professor Snape if you would be so kind." Snape conjured up a chest and placed a piece of parchment on the lid to act as an inventory.

Topfer removed the rapier and placed it in the casket, he flicked his wrists revealing 2 throwing daggers, which followed the sword. He removed the coat revealing a belt with a rack of 7 throwing stars, a flintlock pistol on each hip, he reached over his shoulders and pulled out two katanas slung over his back. He whipped his shirt off revealing a rippling 6-pack he drew a 9mm berretta from a holster on each shoulder and reaching to either side of each ankle he threw a derringer pistol and a dagger. He then discarded his leather duelling gloves leaving him wearing a delicate pair of silk inner gloves.

Snape looked at the gloves and said "Jamison why have you cast your gloves into the case."

"If you would be so kind as to hand me a glove I'll show you."

All eyes were on Topfer as he drew a leather glove over his left hand and followed this by putting on his right. As he beckoned Draco, Crabbe and Goyle, to step to the centre of the hall. He then conjured their slytherin uniforms into armour and told them to attack him.

As they prepared Topfer stood facing the doors and breathed deeply drawing his hands to his chest, meditating.

Goyle was the 1st to try. He came at Topfer, sword raised, shield guarding his face he came to just millimetres away from his foes skull.

As he swung a blow to take Topfer's head from his shoulders Topfer span grabbed his attackers wrist caught the iron blade with his left hand and chopped across Goyles shield with his fingertips slicing it in half and doing the same to the sword. The blade tip, which he had sliced off, He hurled at the back wall deeply embedding it into the stone.

Crabbe seeing this abandoned his battleaxe and charged at the man in black who calmly sidestepped and punched the heavy metal shield going through it like a hot knife trough butter.

"How ….." asked Snape white faced with the shock.

"Simple really Razor blade edges in the fingertips and carbon coated diamond tips in the knuckles and of course a little magical shielding on the palm" replied Topfer.

"Oh and before I forget there's this,"

As he said this he waved his hand across his belt finding 2 steel loops, he pulled the loops apart revealing a jet black garrotte.

Shortly after his garrotte and gloves entered the chest Jamison turned ever so slightly and throwing out his right elbow at the height of the throat of the Slytherin blur diving towards him. Topfer then stretched his arms and finished yawning.

Throughout all this he had never taken his eyes off Snape, whom he was engaging in conversation about the impressive array of weapons distributed about his person.

"Now my godson and I wish to eat after our long journey." Aphy slipped her arm into Topfer's and walked to the seats either side of Snape, leaving a shocked Umbridge in their wake.

Topfer carefully making sure to stand on the comatose Malfoy's face on his way to his chair

Dumdledore announced "each year will split into houses and have lessons with the new staff on an evening or weekend. Now as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted. In"

With that everyone attacked the fare with gusto all gossiping about the new and exciting skills they would learn from Snapes cousin and the masked warrior who carried an armoury on his person. He who had reflexes that even the professors skilled in the magical arts called supernatural.


	2. Lamplight

**A Lamp To Light The Way**

Towards the end of the feast Severus leant over Topfur and muttered to Aphy

"Love is that extraordinary young man really your godchild."

"Yes Sevie he is"

Delores looked offended and disgusted when she noticed that Topfur was not actually touching his food. Rather he was concentrating on retrieving his pewter Zippo lighter and hipflask from his coat pocket balanced on the back of the chair he sat on.

The students noticing what he was doing, finally dropping all pretence of eating. All eyes watching the professor calmly ask Dumbledore.

"May I please use this goblet sir"

"Certainly Jamison" Dumbledore answered.

Tpofur opened the pewter flask and poured a generous measure of an unearthly silvery blue liquid into the goblet. He then dipped his finger into the fluid and wiped it across the goblets rim.

Flicking open his Zippo he ignited the liquid residue and to the horror of faculty and student body alike he raised the still burning cup to his lips. Drinking from it while the flame so dark people swore they were black burned around him.

"Oh Harry where are you" whispered Ginny dejectedly to herself more than anyone else.

"Professor Snape may I use your office until mine and mein gottmutter's is ready as we are teaching on the 7th floor of the dungeons."

"Yes certainly and the 7th floor if memory serves is the, Armoury and training chambers of the founders. Along with the torture chambers," drawled Snape.

"Yes love we will be teaching on the corridor of blood." Aphy replied.

"Aphy I'm going to our rooms," said Topfer yawning.

"Ok poppet. See you later and the word is godmother please try mnot to slip into your mother tongue dear."

"Oh and while Delores I apologise for upstaging your illuminating speech just in case your ministry friends have any ideas I am a trained assassin and master of I forget how many martial arts, both armed and unarmed."

Aphy engaged in conversation with severus discussing high alchemy turned to the entranced hall and yawned "79 core I think if you discount the 37 differing styles of each discipline, oh and your cage fighting, street fighting and improvised weapons Hmm I do believe I am forgetting something."

"Ah yes thank you for reminding me Severus darling 33 forms of armed martial art and of course combinations of your magic your toys and other skills" said Aphy as she held Snapes hand absentmindedly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Malfoy, Crabbe , goyle and several of Draco's cronies not important enough to to be named, skulked in the 6th floor dungeon corridor. Waiting for Topfer.

"Lets see if our new professor can protect himself without his armoury" spat Draco distastefully still smarting from his public humiliation by a freak.

As the thugs watched and waited, Topfer strolled nonchalantly towards their hiding place, clutching his still burning goblet using the dark ethereal flame to light the way.

It worked rather like a hand of glory, giving light only to the holder. Which is why Draco didn't see Topfer as he strolled with featherlight step down the corridor.

He began to hiss in a fairly accurate impression of Tom Riddle.

"I'm going to kill you Draco."

"Goyle I'm going to slit your worthless throat."

"Crabbe, Crabbe you are going to die a horrible painful death."

So unnerved were the gang that, when Topfer laid his hand on Draco's shoulder and his other and whispered

"BOO"

The whole group leapt into the air as one and landed again in a puddle of their own manufacture before running, screaming to the relative safety of the slytherin common room.

Jamison laughed gently before wandering, whistling a merry tune to Snape's private quarters, where a comfortable bed and an Irish coffee made with Ogden's and the finest fresh Columbian coffee beans were calling his name.


End file.
